


Джону снится Шерлок

by 18_matches



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dreaming, M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18_matches/pseuds/18_matches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джону снится Шерлок. Не слишком часто, только время от времени.<br/>Джону снится Шерлок. Элла говорит – это нормально, это всего лишь подсознательный способ смириться с потерей. Но Джон не может смириться. По ночам Шерлок пробирается в его комнату, как это было раньше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Джону снится Шерлок

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [John Dreams of Sherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/650128) by [Lariope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lariope/pseuds/Lariope). 



Джону снится Шерлок. Не слишком часто, только время от времени.  
Джону снится Шерлок. Элла говорит – это нормально, это всего лишь подсознательный способ смириться с потерей. Но Джон не может смириться. По ночам Шерлок пробирается в его комнату, как это было раньше: когда он завершал дело и хотел рассказать об этом Джону. Или, как в тот раз, когда он внезапно решил, что им срочно нужно поехать в Баттерси и найти забытый им проход в переулке.  
В первый раз – в первом сне, поправлял себя Джон – Шерлок не произнес ни слова. Джон просто проснулся и увидел в его в постели – такого длинного и холодного, даже во сне. Шерлок спал, лежа на одеяле. Он был одет в свой обычный костюм-двойку; на ногах тщательно зашнурованные ботинки; а его лицо оставалось сосредоточено так, будто он заснул, продолжая находиться в чертогах разума, но до сих пор этого не заметил.  
Джон не двинулся с места и затаил дыхание, боясь прерывать сон. Шерлок лежал на спине, его кудри разметались по подушке, грудь вздымалась и опадала. Джон наблюдал. Он видел, как губы Шерлока что-то тихо прошептали, как дернулись глаза за прикрытыми веками; Джон слушал его дыхание, словно симфонию. Но законы сна беспощадны: разум не жалеет спящего. Вскоре тусклый лондонский свет разбудил Джона. Комната была пуста.  
Это был всего лишь сон. Ничего не значащий сон. Джон даже не сказал Шерлоку слов, которые весь день крутились у него в голове, до тех пор, пока не решил, что уже близок к помешательству.

*

Джон не любит запирать квартиру на ночь. Он знает, что это глупо. И не потому, что Шерлок мертв и не может нагрянуть на квартиру среди ночи, а потому что нет такого замка между Джоном и окружающим миром, к которому Шерлок не нашел бы ключа. А если бы такой и нашелся – Шерлок бы просто его взломал. Так что, не имеет никакого значения, держит ли он открытыми окна, или миссис Хадсон все же отказывается оставлять дверь открытой. Если бы Шерлок захотел попасть внутрь, он непременно нашел бы способ. Но только… Джон хочет, чтобы сон стал явью. Хочет дать понять Шерлоку, что его ждут.

*

Во второй раз Шерлок пришел к Джону весь в крови.  
Джон проснулся от прикосновения длинных пальцев к плечу. Легкое сжатие означало: тише.  
''Шерлок? '', - пробормотал Джон, уставившись на фигуру, стоящую над ним в полной темноте. Джон потянулся к лампе, стоящей на прикроватном столике, но Шерлок остановил его.  
''Нет'', - прошипел он, - ''Не нужно света''.  
Джон моргнул, пытаясь убрать пелену сна, застилавшую глаза.  
''Что случилось?'' - спросил он.  
''Я…мне нужна помощь'', - ответил Шерлок. Что-то в его голосе заставило зазвенеть тревожный колокольчик в груди Джона. Доктор резко сел.  
''Что такое? Что произошло? ''  
Позже Джон будет ненавидеть себя за все вопросы, которые не задал, за слова, что так и не произнес. Но во сне казалось, что он может только реагировать на происходящее. Шерлоку нужна помощь, и Джон ему поможет.  
Шерлок сел на кровать рядом с Джоном. В руках у него оказалась чашка.  
''Выпей '', - сказал он, - ''Мне нужно, чтобы ты был в форме''.  
Джон быстро осушил чай, несмотря на то, что горячая жидкость обжигала рот, и торопливо поставил чашку на столик.  
''Покажи мне'', - попросил он.  
Шерлок отвел в сторону волосы над левой бровью, открыв глубокую рану в несколько дюймов в длину.  
''Шерлок – что?...Мне нужен свет. Я должен увидеть, что ты с собой сделал!''  
''Нет. Никакого света. Быстрее, Джон, у меня нет времени''.  
''Я не могу зашивать тебя в темноте, Шерлок! ''  
''Тогда не нужно зашивать вообще''.  
''Хорошо, хорошо'', - Джон встал и начал ходить кругами, сжимая голову, - ''Можешь подойти к окну? ''  
Взгляд Шерлока на мгновение задержался на Джоне, детектив, словно что-то взвешивал и просчитывал. В его зрачках отражался лунный свет.  
''Ненадолго. Ты не представляешь, как сильно я тороплюсь''.  
''Ладно, хорошо, я понял. Сядь здесь'', - Джон подвинул к окну стул и достал из-под кровати сумку с инструментами, - ''Думаю, придется…''  
''Нет. Не обрезай волосы''.  
Джон устало вздохнул.  
''А ты не слишком много хочешь? Если я должен сделать все, как следует…''  
''Мне не нужно, чтобы ты делал все, как следует. Просто сделай что-нибудь''.  
Сделай что-нибудь.  
Руки Джона ему больше не принадлежали, они двигались сами по себе, убирая с раны волосы Шерлока и промывая ее. Он сделал семь быстрых стежков, пока Шерлок сжимал подоконник побелевшими пальцами, и аккуратно наложил повязку на висок. Семи стежков не хватало, чтобы полностью зашить рану. Конечно, при правильном уходе ее заживление возможно, но все же этого отчаянно мало, чтобы ликвидировать последствия от…  
Его пальцы замерли на волосах детектива. ''Шерлок…''  
Мир вокруг вдруг стал темным и вязким, воздух сгустился и душил Джона. Шерлок ведь должен быть мертв! Но Джон чувствовал его влажные кудри под кончиками своих пальцев. Он чуть отодвинулся в сторону, и луна залила комнату острыми лучами.  
''Шерлок''…  
''Спасибо, Джон'', - рука Шерлока на мгновение коснулась его. - ''А сейчас тебе нужно еще немного поспать''.  
''Когда я уже запомню, что нельзя пить ничего, из того, что он мне предлагает'', - подумал Джон и тут же ощутил на плече тяжесть одеяла и нежное прикосновение пальцев Шерлока к лицу.  
Утром стул был аккуратно задвинут под стол, как и всегда, а чашка чая, которую он выпил перед сном, стояла на тумбочке.

*

В третьем сне Джон вообще не видел Шерлока, поэтому не был уверен, что этот сон считается. Но в тот раз он услышал, как внизу закрылась дверь, и, не одеваясь, бросился по лестнице в гостиную.  
Там никого не оказалось, но звук резко захлопнувшейся двери до сих пор раздавался у него в голове. К тому же, Джон мог поклясться, что на книжной полке предметы были переставлены. Джон не мог с уверенностью сказать, как именно. Вот Шерлок бы смог – он увидел бы потревоженные пылинки, или малейший сдвиг в стройном ряде книг по краешку обложки, не выгоревшему на солнце. И все же что-то изменилось среди папок, в которых Шерлок хранил детали раскрытых дел.  
Джон подошел к окну, но на улице не было видно знакомого развевающегося пальто.  
Он вернулся к полке. Показалось ли ему, что папка под буквой М задвинута слишком глубоко? Но тут он снова услышал, как закрылась дверь, ведущая на улицу, и опять подбежал к окну.  
Это мог быть тент Спиди, хлопающий на ветру. Да…это мог быть он.  
Утром Джон проснулся, сжимая в руках папку с буквой М.

*

Перед сном Джон ест острую пищу. Он засыпает с включенным телевизором. Пьет слишком много кофеина и читает в постели.  
Еще в то время, когда ему снился Афганистан, Элла написала для него список вещей, помогающих избежать ночных кошмаров. Джон нарушает каждое правило.  
Он думает о Шерлоке, ворочаясь в постели и мечтая поскорее заснуть. Он вспоминает его в мельчайших деталях, вплоть до волосков щетины в раковине, после его бритья. Иногда, в отчаянии, он открывает дверь в комнату Шерлока и стоит босиком на холодном жестком полу, вдыхая запах, существующий теперь лишь в его воображении.

*  
В четвертом сне Шерлок его поцеловал.  
Джон знал, что это сон. Знал хотя бы потому, что этого никогда не случилось бы наяву, даже если иногда он думал… мечтал об этом поцелуе.  
В этот раз Шерлок оказался под одеялом, его холодные ступни прижимались к ногам Джона, а пальцы чертили ледяные узоры на его шее. Но рот его казался теплым, когда он целовал Джона, а на губах оставался вкус китайской еды – странная, на взгляд Джона деталь, но мозг решил добавить ее в сон.  
Он не спросил Шерлока, что тот делает, ведь это был сон, и задавать вопросы было бессмысленно.  
Вместо этого Джон просто потянулся к Шерлоку, сокращая расстояние между ними, и обнял его. Он обвел языком чуть неровные зубы Шерлока, чувствуя, как тот прижимается носом к его щеке.  
Спина Шерлока была обнажена, и Джон гладил ее ладонями, ощущая движение лопаток под кожей. Он уловил его дыхание на своей шее, слушая прерывистые вздохи. Шелковистые кудри Шерлока щекотали и ласкали… ласкали везде. Шерлок.  
Джону хотелось застонать, когда он почувствовал, как согревшиеся пальцы Шерлока скомкали футболку Джона, поднимая ее и стягивая через голову, а потом обняли его и прижались еще крепче. Шерлок укусил его за плечо. Джон ощутил его зубы на коже, влажное скольжение языка, и вдыхал легкий запах незнакомого мыла и сигаретного дыма.  
''Пожалуйста'', - прошептал он, и Шерлок откликнулся эхом, - ''Пожалуйста ''  
Шерлок обхватил ногу Джона, и тот подался ему навстречу, изгибаясь и сплетая свое тело с телом Шерлока. Если это был сон, то Джон хотел получить все, каждое прикосновение, каждую клеточку Шерлока. Он хотел сосчитать его ресницы и попробовать на вкус кожу под коленями.  
''Пожалуйста'', - сказал он снова.  
''Что? '', - спросил Шерлок, прижимаясь к его губам, - ''Что?''  
''Что угодно''.  
Тогда Шерлок стянул с него пижамные штаны и жарко прижал к себе, объединяя, сливая их в одно целое, хотя именно Джон задавал ритм, целуя лицо Шерлока, пока не кончил.  
И именно Джон проснулся сконфуженный, смущенный, и в одиночестве. Футболки на нем не оказалось.  
*  
В пятом сне Джон плакал.  
Он заснул на кушетке, а когда открыл глаза, Шерлок сидел рядом с ним и молчал. Он изучал лицо Джона, блуждал взглядом по всему его телу, свернувшемуся под голубым одеялом. Шерлок буквально впитывал Джона в себя, а выражение глаз было таким голодным, будто он не мог насмотреться, будто это был последний шанс его увидеть.  
Джон сел. Он протянул руку и крепко сжал рукав Шерлока, потому что не осмеливался прикоснуться к человеку, которого на самом деле не было.  
''Ты умер'', - сказал он тихо, и Шерлок лишь моргнул в ответ.  
''Ты умер'', - сказал он вновь, и в конце его голос предательски дрогнул.  
Джон поднял руки к лицу.  
''Я…'', - попытался шепнуть он сквозь пальцы и осекся.  
''Я скучаю по тебе'', - выдохнул он Шерлоку в плечо, в то время как незнакомец на краю кушетки обнял его и обвился вокруг Джона как шарф, как тот самый синий кашемировый шарф, в который Джон упирался сейчас лицом.  
''Я так скучаю, черт возьми! ''  
''Джон'', - позвал Шерлок приглушенно, зарывшись лицом в волосы Джона, и тот почувствовал, как пальцы друга сжали его серую футболку.  
''Шшш, Джон… Это все сон''.


End file.
